The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus. In particular, the present invention relates to an image forming apparatus which suppresses a change in conveying speed of a conveyance belt and floating of a recording medium, thereby preventing degradation of image quality.
In an image forming apparatus which forms a desired image on a recording medium held on an endless conveyance belt, generally, floating of the recording medium held on the conveyance belt tends to occur. Such floating makes it difficult to maintain the recording medium at a horizontal state with respect to a recording head for ejecting ink, resulting in degradation of image quality.
In order to solve such a problem, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2-86475 (1990) discloses a technique that a columnar pinch roller (nip roller means) is disposed on a transferring face of a belt (conveyance belt). According to this technique, a recording medium held on the belt is pressed by the pinch roller; therefore, it is possible to suppress floating of the recording medium from the belt to thereby prevent degradation of image quality.